Kettle-type grills are very widely used today. Presently, one of the most popular grills is being marketed by the Assignee of the present invention. This barbecue kettle consists of a generally semihemispherical bottom bowl that has a circular open top with a cooking grid slightly below the upper rim of the bowl. A generally semihemispherical top cover can be placed on the bottom bowl. Also, the bowl is supported on a tripod leg arrangement. This kettle configuration is a registered trademark of the Assignee of the present invention.
Barbecue kettles that are designed for burning charcoal as a fuel also have a second grid for supporting the charcoal below the cooking surface. Both the bowl and cover have vent openings to provide the necessary oxygen for combustion of the charcoal while the cover is closed.
One type of barbecue kettle that has received very favorable acceptance by consumers is disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 33,091, owned by the Assignee of the present invention, which is sold under the trademark ONE-TOUCH.RTM..
During operation, the charcoal on the second grid burns, turns to ash, and falls to the bottom of the bowl. Also, grease or cooking fat, pieces of the food being cooked, chunks of hot coal and other things might fall to the bottom of the bowl. Openings are commonly located at the bottom of the bowl to let this material exit. A successful apparatus for scraping and disposing of this ash and debris from the bottom of the kettle and for controlling the air intake into the bottom of the kettle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,248, also owned by the Assignee of the present invention.
It is an accepted practice to have a small curved plate or bowl spaced below the bottom of the kettle to catch the ash and debris that falls through the openings it the bottom. However, if there is any breeze or if the kettle is nudged or moved, it is possible for some ash and debris to not fall onto the plate or to fall out of the plate. This can pose a problem and a fire hazard if there is a risk of fire to the surrounding environment. For example, individuals living in apartment complexes with wooden balconies, campers and picnickers are almost always concerned about ash and debris escaping into the atmosphere. Further, it is inescapable that uncollected ash can, unfortunately, be messy and dirty. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a means for disposal of such.